


Зачем Горькому Гамлет?

by Serpen



Category: Original Work, Socionics
Genre: Don't copy to another site, ENFJ, Essays, Gen, ISTJ - Freeform, non-fiction, socionics - Freeform, ЛСИ, Соционика, ЭИЭ, дуализация, эссе
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpen/pseuds/Serpen
Summary: Эн лет назад, когда я вел блог на дайри.ру, я исправно писал что-нибудь соционическое на тему "зачем Гамлету Макс". А читатели спрашивали в ответ: зачем Принцу Горький - ясно, а вот зачем Горькому Принц?Тогда у меня не было ответа; однако минули годы, и жизнь разъяснила.Давно нет блога "Ле Серпен Руж", нет даже страницы вКонтакте, где мне не понравилось при всех возможностях раскрутки, но некоторые посты, выкладывавшиеся на эти ресурсы, остались, сохраненные в личных записях Ворда. В какой-то момент, разбирая папку "черновики", я задумался, что с нею делать, и не выложить ли наиболее удачные зарисовки на ао3, где я еще фигурирую под памятным многим читателям ником. Пусть будут. Соционикой я занимаюсь давно, наблюдений и живого опыта за годы накоплено предостаточно, а тот факт, что излагаемая мною точка зрения зачастую не совпадает с интернет-клише, лишь добавляет выкладкам ценности.Так зачем же Максиму Горькому Принц Датский?
Kudos: 14





	Зачем Горькому Гамлет?

Начнем издалека, с вопроса, исправно задаваемого представителями четырнадцати ТИМов социона: для чего мироздание наделило Гамлета "такой" базовой? Он же эмоциональное чудовище, король истерик, вечный актер, неврастеник, склонный драматизировать и усугублять вместо того, чтобы "быть проще" (тогда, глядишь, и люди бы потянулись).  
Ага, конечно.  
Итак, во-первых, как Гамлет (дуализированный, этического подтипа) имею сказать, меланхолично полируя корону: я лучше буду таким как есть и погляжу, кто со мной останется. Страждущие позитива "полегче" могут ломиться в друзья к Гексли. И не нужно тянуться ни к Гамлету, ни к кому иному из Беты без приглашения: у нас не принято распахивать объятия незнакомцам, которых мы не позвали в ближний круг лично.  
Во-вторых, по сути: зачем Гамлету столь цунамная черная этика? - Встречный вопрос к гадающим: а его дуала они близко видели?  
Реально близко. Без маски, скроенной по лекалам ролевой белой этики, которую тот носит в обществе.  
Не видели? Тогда, возможно, следует просветиться о натуре Макса, и большая часть недоумений рассосется сама собой.  
Горький, как известно, большая и светлая любовь дев и не-дев из многих и многих фандомов. Уверенный, спокойный, немногословный, свои проблемы решит и о партнерских позаботится, всегда поддержит в трудное время и вообще за ним, как за каменной стеной. Идеальный спутник жизни.  
Всё верно, однако рассуждения эти несколько однобоки, ибо описывающие идеального человека скатываются в утопичность, исходя лишь из достоинств и напрочь забывая об их сухом остатке - недостатках. То бишь о личностных качествах, которые в умеренно-цивилизованном исполнении великолепны, а в предельном проявлении крайне неудобны.  
О стену с именем "Максим" классно разбиваются любые лбы. Подчеркиваю: любые. Кроме гамлетского. У Принца иммунитет, ему щедро отмерили - чего? - черной этики.  
Так какие же козыри она дает во взаимодействии с ЛСИ и отчего Горький дорожит эмоциями своего дуала более, чем любыми реакциями, поступающими из окружающего мира?

Если снять с описания логико-сенсорного интроверта лак и взглянуть непредвзято, станет ясно, что недуализированный Максим сух до черствости и упрям до жестокости. Это неприукрашенная правда. Ласковость и бережность у него весьма своеобразные, а их проявления, приводящие ЭИЭ в ликование, Гюго, Гексли или Досту покажутся, пожалуй, проявлением совсем иных чувств.  
Максим деспот. У Максима есть белая логика, отвечающая за выводную часть размышлений, и черная сенсорика, которой он, если потребуется, готов подтвердить свою точку зрения физически. ЛСИ может, если ему позволить. В узком кругу этические трепыхания ему чужды, а с близкими он, если не выставить границы, не церемонится вовсе: ролевая БЭ, создающая ему на работе шарм человека воспитанного, всегда корректного и тихого, дома отключается, как утомительная и лишняя функция.  
Если предоставить Максу бытовые управленческие решения, жизнь в доме быстро превратится в хождение строем по одной половице и в прием пищи по свистку. Полутонов и глубин в наносимых обидах он не видит. Уговоры считает жалким аргументом слабохарактерных, а потому отметает как незначимое сотрясание воздуха. Слабых духом полагает допустимым в лучшем случае игнорить, в худшем убирать с пути... да-да, вы поняли - властной дланью. Не слушая мяуканий в духе: "Это жестоко, так же нехорошо, ты не считаешься с чувствами других".  
Нет, не считается. У него запросный эмоциональный канал, и он не умеет ставить себя на место другого человека. Не способен сам, без длительного научения дуалом, влезать в чужую шкуру. (Если способен, перед зрителем не Макс, а скорее Дост, застрявший в позиции суперэго).  
И вот этот человек, коего злые языки окрестили в народе "отпрыском холодильника и автоответчика", встречает Гамлета. Самого сильного черного этика в соционе (а черная этика - это вовсе не про "эмоции", к слову сказать, это про умение их грамотно проявлять и применять). "Они сошлись - вода и пламень, стихи и проза, лед и пламень". Далее следует самая яростная и непримиримая дуализация, какая только известна социону. По ряду свидетельств, сопоставимо выглядит сближение Джека и Драйзера, но те менее заметны со стороны; ЛСИ же и ЭИЭ - это готовый сюжет любого кассового фильма. "Телохранитель", "Месть", "Аи но Кусаби" - выбор богат.

Максим стремится к Гамлету порой вопреки собственной логике и вопросу "Зачем"; его толкает вперед инстинкт: "Мне нужен этот человек, и я его получу". В собственность, поскольку Бета всегда притязает глобально. В личное пользование. И, желательно, без особого сопротивления.  
Тут-то и начинается интересное, поскольку Гамлет противится давлению Максима, сперва мягкому, затем всё более настойчивому, и выставляет против его упрямства собственное. Он не нуждается в гиперопеке, не желает, чтобы решали за него, и противится попыткам себя подмять, что и доносит до нового спутника, стремясь сделать это как можно доходчивее. В общем, качественно больно друг другу делают оба.  
После нескольких болезненных стычек, как правило, съездив друг другу пару раз по носу, дуалы задумываются каждый о своем. Горький размышляет, что происходит нечто совершенно непривычное его отношенческим шаблонам (и как действовать, непонятно), а Гамлет соображает две вещи:  
1\. Этому человеку следует излагать свои вопросы/сомнения/негодование прямым текстом, причем абсолютно правдиво: не считывающий посторонних Макс, как детектор лжи, чует не то что ложь - малейшее утаивание партнера;  
2\. Не стоит скромничать в проявлении чувств, переполняющих при обиде, гневе и пр. Ибо только по остроте их проявления Горький понимает, что реакции подлинные, и доверяет их искренности. Отсутствие контроля в выражении эмоций у Гамлета для ЛСИ суть доказательство их несыгранности, а также - внимание - подтверждение значимости для Гамлета и отношений, и его, Максима, особы.  
О боги, - ужасается при этом открытии Гамлет, особенно если он человек взрослый, - боги, меня же всегда учили владеть собой, а ему хочется снять с котла приваренную крышку!  
Этические манипуляции? Попытки просчитать партнера наперед и действовать по намеченному сценарию? Всё было гладко в теории или с другими, но точно лишь до перевернувшей привычки встречи. Дуалу, оказывается, нужна беспримесная искренность и первые реакции. Те самые, которые всю гамлетскую жизнь казались столь избыточными всем прочим ТИМам, вслух недоумевавшим, зачем Максу столь "неуравновешенный напарник".

И в конечном итоге Макс снимает пресловутую крышку, причем не суть важно, что кипит в гамлетском котле - ярость или восторг, отчаяние или счастье. ЛСИ поглощенно всматривается в поднятую бурю, осознавая себя как её движущую силу - еще бы, столько сильных чувств, такое пиршество направленных на него проявленных эмоций, - а затем решительно входит в цунами. Ему хорошо в этой буре. Он ощущает здесь не только что любим, значим, востребован: он чувствует, что жив и дышит каждой клеткой кожи. Он счастлив, что человек столь живой, глубокий и мятущийся, как этот ЭИЭ рядом, человек, способный дать ему сдачи! чудо средь бела дня! - выбрал его себе в спутники.  
Да Горький горы своротит на этом открытии - и чтобы удержать дуала. Ведь у того есть свойство, какого больше нет ни у одного ТИМа: генерировать черную этику и применять её осознанно и направленно. На партнера.  
"Буревестник" Максима Горького, по сути, молитвенный призыв к воображаемому Гамлету. Мечта о счастье, каким его видел конкретный ЛСИ. И горьковский же Данко - с пылающим сердцем в горсти - портрет идеального спутника. Любовника, наставника, ближайшего друга; словом, того, кому можно будет довериться и чьим ответным доверием можно было бы открыто гордиться.  
Суммируя: для чего Горькому нужен в дуалы именно Гамлет? - чтобы жить полноценно счастливым. Главное, чтоб не появлялось зависимости от ссор как способа урвать побольше эмоций. Увы, в отсутствие дуала до зрелости таким добыванием допинга грешат многие Максимы: им неважен знак проявляемого внимания, важна степень его накала. А при общей нерасположенности к эмпатии, о чем уже было упомянуто выше, Максы вполне способны провоцировать выяснения отношений, действуя по логике: "пускай тем, кто со мной рядом, будет плохо, зато бурно и от души". И лишь с Гамлетом (и то достаточно сильным, могущим не только сопротивляться такому сценарию, но и объяснять, что подобный вампиризм разрушает ему нервную систему, и что кроме ругачек существует масса иных способов получения эндорфинов) программа выкачивания эмоций извне начинает давать сбои и ЛСИ постепенно входит в границы человечности.

Небольшая, но необходимая вторая часть, следующая из уточнения о ссорах. Чуть иная грань дуализации ЛСИ/ЭИЭ, когда рассматривается уже не начало отношений, а их полноценное развитие и углубление близости. Речь о стуктуре, по которой выстраивается нормальное диадное столкновение.  
а) Если Гамлет оскорблен, обижен, ранен Максом, он не станет плакать в одиночестве на кухне, рассчитывая на утешение. К подобному шагу, увы, способен не всякий Максим. Посему, утвердив себя в паре на равных, Гамлет будет шкурой чуять, что на свои всхлипы скорее всего получит безразличие, пренебрежение (хнычешь, значит слабак, слабаки в Бете не выживают) и закономерное одиночество. Так что он свинтит с котловой крышки болты сам и пойдет доносить до Горького свою точку зрения на понятном тому языке. С таким накалом, чтобы до ЛСИ уж точно дошло в полной мере.  
Не сцены ради, выживания ли, а счастья для. Выигрывая парное будущее там, где любой иной ТИМ или сломается, или сбежит.  
б) Если Гамлет обидел Макса (это он тоже может, особенно попервости, когда границы дозволенного обоими лишь нащупываются), не успел сориентироваться и получил в ответ яростную вспышку и последующее ледяное молчание, схема развития событий отличается лишь деталями.  
Просить у Горького прощения фразами вроде: "Ну прости, пожалуйста, я раскаиваюсь", "Я не подумал", "А теперь я, честное слово, так не считаю и больше так не буду" дохлый номер. Обидел? - теперь придется вынуть из собственной груди сердце, сломав ребра, показать, что тебе безумно стыдно и больно, и вообще ты сознаешь, что ты реально сволочь. Не позволить Горькому уйти в себя или из дому и вывести его на разговор, с ответным криком и последующей сокрушительной разборкой, за которой в самом деле последуют примирение и обоюдное прощение.

Вот затем и необходима ЭИЭ столь многомерная черная этика. Ради Макса, при взгляде со стороны такого насквозь положительного. Чтоб собственным коронованным лбом на раз пробивать его гранитную стену, нейтрализуя встречный камнепад короной.  
И, конечно, чтоб смеяться над полагающими, что "Гамлет это истерики". В пятнадцать лет - быть может, и то под определение подпадет не каждый. А уж во взрослом возрасте выдача эмоций вовне возможна вообще лишь по дуальному запросу или наедине с собой. ЭИЭ отнюдь не слабонервные, и срывы способны держать в себе, откладывая до защищенной от посторонних глаз территории.  
А Максим как ни в ком ином нуждается в Гамлете, поскольку в парном взаимодействии воспринимает лишь до упора выкрученную резкость, которая у ЭИЭ врожденная. Собственно, нехватка ЧЭ у самого Горького в первую очередь как раз и обусловлена тем обстоятельством, что генерируй он ее сам, лишился бы возможности настроить канал приемопередачи чувств и эмоций с дуалом. За то, чтобы канал не пересыхал, как горная речка летом, а всегда был полноводен подобно Суэцкому, отвечает ЭИЭ. Эта пара создана друг для друга; главное, не отработать взаимоуничтожение на пути к осознанию сего чудесного факта.  
Максим, успокаивая Гамлета, задействует доказательную, расставляющую по порядку звезды на небе белую логику. Гамлет, воздействуя на Максима, прибегает к штормовой черной этике. Независимо от того, в радости или в бешенстве пребывают партнеры, диалог их ведется строго базовая на базовую, иначе не сработает: взывать к этике этикой и к логике логикой бесполезно, действовать нужно "от противного", по запросным функциям.  
И быть при этом совершенно уверенными, что счастье на вкус именно таково.

_19 сентября 2019, 23 ноября 2020_


End file.
